Superbad 2
by jdavis79
Summary: As many of you have heard of the first entry to this series Superbad, the story continues following the three boys into there college years and how they navigate there first couple months of college. Everything seems to be going smoothly as the they are adjusting to college life but eventually things take a terrible turn.


_**Superbad 2**_

Well the boys did it, they finally graduated high school. Seth, Fogell, and Evan all were accepted into the same college, The Ohio State University. At first the boys didn't think it would be a great idea for them to attend the same University because of all the trouble they got into together in their high school years. But as there days dwindled down in high school they all agreed to attend Ohio State. Fogell was going to be a Biology major and minor in Physics, while Seth and Evan were both set on majoring in Mathematics because both were outstanding math students in high school. As the boys last summer in their hometown ended they decided to go out with a bang and throw a huge party at Fogell's parents house while his mom and dad were away on vacation. Now they still weren't even close to the drinking age, Fogell kept his McLovin fake id from senior year of high school and used it all summer to buy him and they guys alcohol. They were hoping for upwards of 75 people to come to this Summer Bash party, so they needed tons of alcohol. The day of the party McLovin went to the liquor store and bought five cases of beer as well as a couple handles of vodka. The best thing about this party was that all of the "cool kids" from high school had finally grown up and decided that maybe Fogell, Seth and Evan weren't as nerdy as they thought. The party turned out to be a huge success accept for the fact that the music inside the house was so loud the neighbors called the cops at 1am and the cops busted the party. With smooth talking Seth could keep the cops out of the house and no one got a getting drinking ticket and no one got arrested. As soon as Seth closed the door he turned around to the party and said, "Party on!" Everyone had an incredible time at the party and by the end everyone was crying because they had to say goodbye to everyone because of people leaving for college in the next few days. McLovin had the party rolling on their backs with his story about the first time he went to the liquor store to buy alcohol and a robber came in a knocked him out. The cops the boys made friends with kept in touch with the boys all summer.

As the boy are getting all their bags and belongings loaded in the car for there trip to Columbus Seth's dad comes over to the boys and gives me a little present for college. He opens a suitcase and there lies a case of beer and a couple grams of marijuana. The boys cannot believe what they are seeing in front of them. Neither Fogell nor Seth have seen pot in their life, so Evan takes the baggy of weed and says, "Boys, we will save this for a special time." Fogell, Seth, and Evan finally arrive at Ohio State a few days before class starts and they are astonished by the sheer size of the campus and the number of girls who are on it. They got lucky in getting all their dorm rooms in the same building as well as on the same floor right next to each other. When the boys get all their bags unpacked and their room set up they sit down and write out what exactly they want to accomplish in their first semester of college. A huge goal of all of theirs is to get into a frat party as well as meet or even date a sorority chick. But it isn't all easy going for the boys even though they just arrived on campus. The person running their dorm building has a meeting with Fogell and she told him that he will be receiving a random roommate the next day which really screws the boys plans of hanging in his room all the time. As classes begins and they get some experience of what college is like they each start meeting new people throughout campus. Within the first month of school Seth is first to meet a couple girls and eventually starts dating one of them. Now, the boys did agree that there number one goal was to get into a frat party. None of the boys decided to rush for a frat so they are going to have to do it another. Around campus the next few days the boys here about a huge frat party that will be hosted at the largest fraternity house on campus, Alpha Sigma Alpha. Fogell, Evan and Seth are beyond excited, but that excitement quickly turns to sadness when they find out you must be in the frat to attend the party. They devise a mastermind plan of how they will sneak into this fraternity. The night of this massive party is upon them and they have everything in place to get into the fraternity. They wait it out outside until there are tons people to distract the frat brothers. As they get onto the roof to break into a top window so they're able to get inside someone notices them up there. It frightens Fogell when someone yells, and he falls off the roof into the lawn. Seth and Evan can't stop laughing but then they realize they are in serious trouble when the cops pull up. They try to get down immediately but are met by officers on the ground. They didn't realize that McLovin was seriously injured. Fogell broke his collarbone as well as a couple ribs. The boys are given tickets for trespassing and Fogell is taken to the hospital. As weeks pass by after the incident of attempting to break into this fraternity, the boys can't stop thinking about how close they were to getting inside. They here about yet another Christmas party in the same frat house by they are very hesitant to try to get into this one. But as the boys all get back to their dorm rooms after a night out, Fogell has a very big surprise for Seth and Evan. Fogell whips out three wristbands for the big Christmas party in a few weeks and Seth and Evan cannot believe it. As the day comes for this big Christmas bash the boys must go shopping for some nicer clothes than they are used to wearing. The boys head to the party and they finally get into a fraternity party they've been waiting so long for. As they are walking through the party the boys seem a little sketched out with the type of people who are there. They beginning to realize that this may not be the type of party they were hoping for. After the night is over they decided to walk back to the dorm rooms but as they are heading out the door someone in all black grabs a hold of Fogell and pulls him into a white van and drives off. Seth and Evan run as fast as they can to catch the van, but they aren't fast enough. Seth and Evan cannot comprehend what just happened and as they are trying to figure out what to do in the middle of the street yet another person in a black comes out of nowhere and scoops Evan up in a white van.


End file.
